I'll Come Running
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *one shot* After Josh gets a voicemail from Ajay who was hurt in a match, he takes the chance to show her the meaning of friendship.


A/N: Lately i have been thinking about Ajay and before she joined TNA and her and Chris getting together, this is taking place right after Ajay leaves Bobby. Thanks for everyone for their input as I was working on this.

* * *

Josh Harter walked into the locker room wiping the sweat off of his face with this favorite yellow towel smiling at something Sonjay Dutt had

. Still smiling he dropped down on the bench and pulled his phone out of his bag.

Ajay's name flashed on the screen that was odd, he knew that Ajay was on the road doing shows with her asshole boyfriend and wouldn't be able to contact him until after she returned to Windsor.

He pressed the phone to his ear after calling his voicemail, _"Hey Josh its me."_ Ajay's voice started, "_um I'm just calling to check in really. I got hurt in my match last night and am in Toronto General to exact. I don't know why I told you that. Anyways give me call back when you can.__" _Josh frowned; she sounded awful, like she needed him but couldn't come out and ask him to go visit her.

What was odd was he wanted to be everything on hold and go up and make sure she was okay. In the few short months that he had known Ajay, she had weaseled her way into his heart; he would do anything for her and would go to any lengths to do it.

"Josh man, are you okay? You don't look to good." Sonjay asked looking at him. "I'll be fine.'

"You sure?"

"Yeah do you remember that girl I was telling you about?' Sonjay nodded his head, "Ajay. What about her?'

"She got hurt last night and is in the hospital, she doesn't sound too good."

"Go see her then. If she called you, she wants you there." Sonjay said

. Josh nodded chewing on the inside of his cheek, "you're right, we are done here, I'm going up there."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Josh shook his head pulling his shirt over his head, "not enough time."

He had a thousand what if thoughts running though his head, those thoughts alone fueled his need to be at her side.

Sonjay frowned and nodded his head, what happened to this Ajay girl had Josh worked up.

"Hey Sabin man are you coming out with us tonight?" Kazarian asked coming into the locker room.

"No, I got to go." he said pulling his pants on and shoving his feet into his shoes.

"Where?" The Detroit native shook his head and stuffed his ring attire into his bag before throwing it over his shoulder.

"I'll be back next week." he muttered leaving the locker room without another word.

Kaz turned to look at Sonjay who held his hands up in confusion, "Something about a girl man. I don't really know.'

Josh threw his bag onto the bench seat next to him and jammed the key into the ignition. "Calm down Josh." He muttered to himself, "She's going to be okay." he shook his hands out and turned on his truck.

She had to be okay if she was making phone calls from her bed. He had to wonder though if Bobby had to done something to her before the match and that's what caused her to land in the hospital.

If that was the case, he was going to take her away from Canada. She could stay with him in his rundown apartment in Detroit and go with him to Nashville.

Pat and Petey would help him, they cared and worried about Ajay just as much as he did. Reaching a shaky hand out he turned the volume dial a little higher and pressed the gas pedal down a little harder.

* * *

He drove all night long only stopping several times for gas; he pulled into the empty parking lot just as the sun was rising. Yawning he slid out of the warm cab into the brisk winter morning, slouching down into his hoodie he jogged into the warm waiting room.

The bored looking nurse when he came and looked back down at the doodles she had been doing on a the paper in front of her.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Ashton Reso's room."

"Visiting hours aren't until 9 am. You can come back then." she said popping her gum.

Josh groaned in frustration and balled his fists, "look lady, I drove all night long to get here to check on her. I just need to see that she's okay. That's it, I will peek in then I'll leave."

the nurse looked up again her dark eyes looking at him.

'_Please."_

"Fine, in and out." she said pointing her pen at him.

"In and out." he agreed flashing her a smile.

She clicked a couple of things on the computer, "she's in room 509, elevator's are over there."

"Thank you.' he grinned before backing away and going over to the elevator.

He pressed the up button and started tapping his fingers against his thigh waiting for the doors open. When they finally did he stepped into it and pressed the number for the floor she was on.

The nervous tap was back as the numbers slowly lit up one by one.

Then finally the #5 button lit up and the doors slid open.

He rushed off and looked at the numbers on the wall; he turned down the left hall. Releasing the breath he had been holding he slowly eased the door open, the room was dark expect for the small light behind the bed.

Ajay was curled up into a small ball, looking smaller then she actually was, and her blonde hair was falling over her closed eyes and cheek.

The itchy blue blanket was balled up in her arms like she was holding a stuff animal. He neared the bed slowly and smiled to himself, she was seemingly that put his mind at ease.

Slowly he reached his hand out and brushed the soft locks away from her face and froze when her eye lids started fluttering open.

"Shh, Ajay its okay go back to sleep its just me." he whispered.

"Josh?" she asked sleepily, "What are you doing here?"

"Your message had me worried. So I drove up after the show.' he answered as she moved around to sit up.

"You didn't have too." "But I did. That's what friends are for." he said reaching out and tenderly touching her cheek.

She took a shaky breath and leaned her cheek into his palm.

"What happened?" he asked quietly moving his hand down to her lap. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at her lap.

"Ajay, honey talk to me." he prodded softly.

"I left Bobby.' she answered quietly.

Josh fought the rising hope he had in him down as she started playing with his fingers.

He fell quiet as she stared at their hands; he wasn' going to push her into talking.

"He got me pregnant.' Josh's heart dropped to his stomach, there was no way Bobby was going to let her go so quickly if she was having his child.

"He told me to get rid of it." she whispered, 'said he didn't want to have a family."

tears splashed down onto their hands.

"I told him I didn't want to do it. He went to put his hands on me.' she said her teary eyes looking up at him, "and I slapped him."

"Good." he muttered reaching his free hand up and wiping her tears away.

"It felt really good Josh, I felt like I was untouchable. Like I was fucking Wonder Woman.'

Josh laughed and squeezed her hand.

"I threw my engagement ring at his head followed by the iron, a phonebook and a shoe. Then I left."

"How did you end up here then?"

"I took a header over the top rope knocked myself out." she answered with a light laugh.

Josh nodded his head smiling softly.

"When I came too, Jay was sitting by my bedside, he was upset like he was when he found out that our Pops was sick again." her voice dropped back to that quiet whisper, "he told me I lost my baby."

the pain Ajay was in hit him like a ton of bricks, he put his arm around her neck and pulled her into him trying to comfort her, take some of the pain she was in away. After a few minutes she pulled away reaching for the box of tissues that was sitting next to the bed.

"I'm sorry.'

"Don't be sorry babe, you been through hell. You don't have anything to be sorry about." he answered.

She wiped her cheeks and leaned back against the pillows, "You said you were doing a show. Where were you wrestling?"

Josh's face lit up as he grinned at her, "I got signed to TNA, and we were doing a show in the area."

"Josh that's awesome. Congrats." she beamed leaning forward to hug him again.

"Thanks." he returned as she pulled back to look at him.

"Are you going to get into trouble for leaving to come up to see me?"

"No, we were done anyways. Besides Double J likes you. He wouldn't care."

Ajay nodded, "Would it be wrong if I asked you to stay until my uncle Jack comes?"

"No.' he answered going to sit in the chair next to the bed.

She laid back on the pillows again, "I'm glad you are here Josh."

"There's no place I would rather be then right here." he said.


End file.
